Make Like Animals
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: The King of torture himself gets his own form of torture, two of his teammates being dragged along for the ride. "Blindfold" kinkprompt I had seen on devArt and from a dark corner of my mind. MATURE EYES PLEASE. NON-CON SMUT. ERRORS FIXED!


**Authoress Note:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Extra Note:** This... Yeah no clue what to really make of it. I guess you could say I have a blindfold fetish for things and I have a sexual torture interest... I'm a little Sadistic like that. Fuck it, I am a sadist in a lot of things. Also, I wanted to try something different with Guerrero. He's the one always doing the torturing. Let's see him get tortured in a way I find kinda a lot of guys would think is hot... Just not like this, ya know?

* * *

><p><strong>Make Like Animals<strong>

Blackness. That's all he could see. He could hear noises of shuffling feet and guns being adjusted. Could smell perfume, disinfectants, and body odor. He could feel his wrist and ankles, which were bound behind his back with what felt like handcuffs, duct-tape, rope up his arm, and a balled chain. He could taste dried blood on his lip and in his mouth. But he couldn't see.

He didn't move, other than tilt his head up slightly and pull at his wrist and ankles as he came to this quick realization. He could feel his glasses digging into his face from the blindfold as clicking of heels could be heard across a possibly concrete floor. "Ah. It looks like our other guest is awake," a sultry female voice almost cooed, as the smell of expensive perfume assaulted his nose as the heels stopped clicking possibly three feet from him. "Be a darling and remove his fold, would you?"

He felt a rough hand tug at the blindfold, untying it and yanking it off his face, skewing his glasses just slightly as he glared, blinking at the assault of light and dull and sterile colors. He was in an abandoned hospital. The walls were cracked and the florescent lights were flicking in the corners, broken hospital beds and equipment pushed against the wall.

His steely blue eyes swept the small room to the doors that were being blocked by two big thugs in black, before he looked straight ahead. A woman with an hourglass figure and gleaming blonde locks in a stylish up-due and blood red tips stared down at him with steely green eyes. She was wearing a black form fitting silk dress with a slit up the right side that went clean up to her lower thigh, exposing more of her milky porcelain skin. Her make-up was lightly applied, a pair of ruby snake eye shaped earrings in her ear, her nails done up and arms folded in-front of her.

She was smiling an empty smile, as she stared down at him and he slouched back against his chair, acting the part of total calm and bored. "Medusa Craft, I assume?" he asked, earning a chuckle from her. "My reputation surpasses me if the great Guerrero knows my name," she began, snapping her fingers together before a chair was pushed behind her and she took a seat, folding her ankles delicately. "Then again I shouldn't be too surprised. You did know my dear brother Damien after all." her mouth pulled into a thin line as she kept a level gaze with him.

He knew Damien Craft – or rather had known him. Damien Craft was dead. Stabbed in the back and left to bleed to death after his henchmen had been killed off first. Clean kill. Quick and easy. His doing. Guerrero raised a brow at her. Was she just now finding out her brother was dead? It had been eight years now.

"My poor, dear, older brother. When he died I was shocked. Who could have taken his life like that? Certainly not the man he had trusted. No never," she began lightly, her tone calm and casual. "I had to know. I had to track down everyone who had contact with my brother before he died. It's been a long and tiring search full of disappointment... But imagine my pure shock when it came down to you. You were the one that the fingers were pointing to and I hadn't had the belief to see it until now. Eight years I searched... And I finally found the man who took my dear brother away."

She snapped her fingers again and held out her hand, a glass of red wine suddenly handed to her by one of the three henchmen not guarding the doors. She sighed and took a sip, swishing it around lightly as she shifted herself and switched her kegs around before tucking them at a different angle. "Guerrero you know why I'm here, don't you?" she asked simply, taking another sip of her wine, a slender brow raised at him. Guerrero slouched more and shrugged his shoulders best he could, again feigning ignorant to the situation.

Medusa smiled before letting out a chuckle. "Oh you are a cute one, arnt you? Playing like you know anything. Tsk tsk, Guerrero. From the reputation you have, I have to say that childishness does not become you," she raised from the chair as she sat the glass down on a table that had been placed beside her, before glancing at the door. "Would you bring our guests in, please? I'm sure they miss their friend."

One of the thugs nodded, before silently sliding out the door past the guards. Guerrero felt himself go on alert. Guests implied fellow hostages... Who could she have? An image of his son and ex-wife flashed in his mind, and he became almost rigid. But years of training kept his features a picture of calm. He watched the door, listening for the thug again when he heard feet being dragged and shuffled along. His eyes narrowed as the doors were pushed open and two figures were roughly pushed in, one falling onto their hands and knees, the other stumbling but catching them-self before they too hit the ground.

"Ah, Miss Pucci and Miss Ames. I do apologize for keeping you tied up alone for so long. I had a quick meeting to attend to, but now you both have my attention," Medusa clapped her hands, and two thugs walked up and grabbed them by their arms and pushed them on their knees, their eyes blindfolded. Ames had a busted lip and a bruised cheek, her eyebrows knotted into a glare. Ilsa's hair was damp and let down, her body looking a little bruised as she tried to keep from shaking.

Guerrero made to act like he didn't know them and ask what she was up to, when he was roughly grabbed by his hair and yanked back before a cloth was yanked around his mouth and tide tightly. He was left biting down on the cloth as one of the thugs stepped in-front of him, revealing to him that it was a female, as she leaned forward and undid his button up shirt. He growled as he heard Ames curse and he was able to see her jacket cut off her body, the thugs not wanting to remove her bounds to untie her. Ilsa's button up top was cut off, leaving her and Ames in a camisole or tank-top.

"They call you The King of Torture, don't they?" Medusa asked, getting only a glare from Guerrero as an answer, what he wanted to say being cut off by the cloth. "Well. Did you know I am also a master of my own kind of torture? I'm sure you've heard about it, yes?" Oh he had. When you heard Medusa's name you couldn't not know of what she did. While Guerrero mastered in pain and limitations of the psyche and the body, Medusa mastered in manipulation and sexual torture. She never even had to touch a person more than once or twice to invoke her torture.

Guerrero personally found sexual torture no different than rape; something he did not agree with. He narrowed his eyes to slits as she gave a casual smile and chuckle. "You have heard. Well then I don't have to explain myself, hmm? We can just get started, can't we?" Medusa turned to one of the guards behind her. "Bring me miss Pucci, please."

The guard holding Ilsa nodded before roughly lifting Ilsa by her tied wrist and yanked her forward, before placing her on her knees next to Medusa, who ran her fingers through Ilsa's hair like she was a pet. Ilsa shivered harshly. "You won't get away with this," she bit out, glaring behind her blindfold. "My colleagues will find me and Miss Ames and you-Aaah!" Ilsa cried out as her hair was roughly tugged by Medusa, who sighed and clicked her tongue in a tsking manner. "Now now, Ilsa. Do please quiet that mouth. You'll have plenty of chances to get to use it." Ilsa whimpered, but still kept her eyebrows pulled into a glare.

Guerrero glared at her, even if she couldn't see it. She needed to keep quiet. Talking out was what a woman like Medusa wanted. Hadn't she learned anything from them over the few years she'd gotten to know them? Medusa ran her fingers through Ilsa's hair, smoothing it down where she had tugged it, before turning to Guerrero. She looked at the female thug still standing next to him, before nodding. Guerrero felt his body stiffen and he tugged at his binds, as the woman's hands went down and easily unbuckled his knife belt, tossing it aside before grabbing at his button and unbutton and unzipping his pants.

He growled like a dog as his pants were pulled down to his knees and his boxers going next. He was then left fully exposed and slightly cold from the frigid air in the abandoned hospital room. Medusa nodded, almost as if she was approving of him, before she snapped her fingers and a purse was handed to her. She opened her purse and easily slid her hand in and removed a tin canister with a reflective surface. "Do you know what this is?" she asked him sitting her purse down on the table behind her near the chair.

Unable to answer, Guerrero said nothing, as Medusa smiled and continued. "It's my own little creation. When applied to the male appendage, it will stimulate the muscles and skin to make you so hard it hurts. It will keep you that way even after you've released and it won't stop for six hours." Medusa applied a rubber glove on her delicate looking hand as she opened the tin can and scooped out a finger full of a white with black specks lotion.

Leaning forward, Guerrero involuntarily hissed out of shock as the lotion, the ice cold lotion, was applied to his tip. Instantly he could feel a tingle as she gripped him and stroked very softly, the lotion covering him and being rubbed into the skin. The tingle became stronger as he began to almost instantly harden in her hand. He had to bite back a groan as she released him with a chuckle, shutting the tin canister and sticking it back in her purse as she stared down at his hardened member.

He was left to sit there for only a few minutes but it felt like hours. His muscles stiffened and his hands twitched as he felt himself start to painfully throb as he stuck straight up. It fucking hurt! It was like being teased by millions of tiny hands. "Feeling it?" Medusa asked as Guerrero felt himself sweating, the lotion speeding up the flow of his blood to his crotch. She chuckled before looking at Ilsa and grinning. He sent her a murderous glare as Medusa turned to the guard still holding Ilsa, as Ames, who had been slammed down onto the ground, yelled something he couldn't make out with the sudden flowing of blood pounding in his ears.

"Poor thing. You probably want some help with that now that you're tied up, yes?" she asked him as she motioned for Ilsa to be brought forward. Ilsa was placed in-between Guerrero's legs on her knees and he involuntarily shuddered as her warm breath just teased against his hardened and sensitive skin. "Miss Pucci? You wouldn't mind helping a friend out with a problem they're having would you?"

Ilsa shuddered and hissed up at her. "Never!" Medusa laughed and Ilsa flinched as nails were dug into her scalp. "Such a venomous response. How rude. A woman with your status should have more manners. Now, let's try this again. Open your mouth so you can help out." Ilsa snapped her lips shut, turning her head away from Medusa. Medusa rolled her eyes and glanced at the thug holding Ilsa. He suddenly and roughly yanked her hair. Ilsa opened her mouth and cried in pain, only to roughly have her mouth forced to remain open by the thugs hand crushing against her cheeks, before she was pushed forward. Guerrero's body became taut as Ilsa's mouth was wrapped around his length and forced down. Ilsa gagged and shuddered, trying to remove what was ever in her mouth.

"Ah ah, calm down. Unless you want to choke and pass out, you need to breathe through your nose, Ilsa," Medusa supplied to the startled Ilsa, who slowly began to calm her body down as best she could, breathing deeply through her nose, the released air hitting his stomach. He felt himself have to hold his body down, his hips wanting to thrust up and deeper into her warm mouth. _'Dude, focus. You can fight this,'_ he told himself as he tried to keep his body and hormones calm. He wasn't some weakling who gave into his wants. He had control. Years of it. He needed to focus and calm himself.

When Ilsa finally calmed down, she shook as Medusa rubbed her shoulder. "Wonderful, Ilsa. Now keep breathing through your nose and this will be painless," and then without warning, Medusa started to force Ilsa's head up and down, her mouth wrapped around him as she was forced to slide up and down his length. He ground his teeth against the cloth as his muscles in his back and hip twitch to thrust forward. He felt so hard and it almost hurt, Ilsa's mouth actually soothing the tingle and pain.

"That's it, Ilsa. Just like that," Medusa congratulated, as Ilsa coughed slightly but kept her mouth tight. Her face was red, seeming to understand what she was doing now. Guerrero sent a mental bullet to Medusa's skull, as she turned to Ames, motioning the thugs to bring her forward. Ames struggled and yelped as she was roughly yanked to her feet and placed by Medusa, who continued to help Ilsa suck him off. Guerrero's breathing was ragged and he felt himself pulsing harder against her lips. "Ilsa move your tongue now. If you don't I'll have to hurt Miss Ames here," Medusa ordered Ilsa as she forced Ilsa's head to his tip.

He grunted as she lazily moved her tongue around, brushing along and around his tip and the slit, before her head was forced down his length again. Guerrero gasped against his gag as without warning he released himself, spilling out into her mouth. Ilsa cried out and tried to pull back, choking. Medusa held her head down, forcing Ilsa to have to swallow or choke. As soon as she finished swallowing, Ilsa was allowed to release him, some of his seed dripping down the corner of her mouth as she coughed and spit some out, gagging and coughing.

"Very good, Ilsa," Medusa cooed to the business woman like she was a child, before Ilsa was moved away and Ames was forced down in-front of him next. Ames's lips were tightly shut. The thug went to pry her mouth open but cried out as he bit him on his fingers. He cursed and back handed the back of her cheek before roughly squeezing her until her mouth was open and forced down around him just as Ilsa had been. He was still so hard and it was hurting. Guerrero was good with pain, but not all pain you could train or ready yourself for without crossing a line. Something like this was a line crossed.

Medusa roughly grabbed the back of Ames's head and did the same to her as she had to Ilsa. Guerrero let out a guttural groan as his cock was being forced once again to be coaxed for an orgasm. Ames's wet and hot mouth was like a sinful heaven around him. Guerrero's hips twitch and he thrust up, losing his hold on his muscles slightly. His mind was becoming a fog. He just wanted the pain to go away now. His mind and body were being roughly and painfully pushed against him in a way he wasn't having luck fighting off.

"Well you're enjoying it, arnt you?" she asked with a sick smile. He wanted to just hurt right now. "My, how horrible. Getting turned on by your friends. One the love of your best friend and the other your own little charge as they're forced to suck you off. You should be ashamed," she tsk'd at him as Ames coughed and gasped as he released once again, spilling into her mouth sooner than he'd done with Ilsa.

He should be limp and done now but he wasn't. He was still so painfully hard and he could feel more of his seamen filling and heating inside him. His breathing was now desperate and ragged as he continued to pull at his restraints out of desperation now. This situation needed to end. Now.

Ilsa and Ames were breathing heavily as well, both trying to get the taste out of their mouths as Medusa had them held down by her thugs while the two guarding the door leered in the background. She reached inside her purse again and pulled out two glass vials, both containing neon red liquid, and three needles.

She began to fill up one and flicked the tip and smiled. "Just another invention of mine. It heightens the nerves throughout your body and sends arousal through your blood. You will literally be unable to resist any sexual contact without wanting to burst. I call it Aphrodite Blood," she explained before walking over and jamming the needle into Ilsa's arm, causing her to cry out before the gesture was repeated on Ames.

Guerrero watched as the two became stiff and still as they were held down before he wassuddenly jammed with the stuff. Medusa began stroking him casually as she tossed the needles away, smirking as she watched the Ilsa and Ames curl into balls on the ground. The drug must work fast into the system, because Ilsa and Ames were now sweating and lightly clutching at themselves. "W-what did you put in us?" Ames demanded with a hiss, her voice rough and hoarse as she panted slightly and sat up, pulling at her restraints and shifting her legs around.

Medusa chuckled and released Guerrero, which to his horror and embarrassment and anger, made him almost whine, the attention having been helping ease away the pain of the intense throbbing. "Now don't fight it. If you relax it'll make things much easier." She snapped her fingers and suddenly the guards were on them, ripping away their clothes. They both screamed and struggled but were soon stripped down to their undergarments. Medusa had them brought to their feet and leaned forward to look them both over, running her hand across Ames's stomach, causing her to shiver. Ilsa let out a choked moan as Medusa flicked her right breast, and smirked.

She reached for Ilsa and snapped her fingers and pointed up. Guerrero glanced up at the ceiling for the first time and found that hanging from it were a few sturdy and new looking hooks. Ilsa's hands were untied and uncuffed before she was pressed forward and her arms were forced above her head before she was cuffed and tied up again. Another set of handcuffs was hooked to the middle with chains. Her arms were lifted higher before the chains attached to the handcuffs were attached to the hooks, leaving Ilsa standing with her arms above her, bounded to the ceiling. There was enough loose chain that she could lower herself to a squat if she needed to, but other than that she was left standing.

"Stop this!" Ilsa could only exclaim, her body quivering as she stood naked before him. He had never thought he'd be seeing her naked. He could admit that she had been the star of a few of his midnight fantasies, but this was beyond what he'd dreamed. Seeing her like this, sickly enough, made him even harder than he thought possible and he could almost cry from the pain

Medusa could hear and see him becoming rigid and almost panting like a dog, as she walked over and lowered herself to his ear. "She's already wet, you know? The drug is in effect. It'll be so easy for you to just slide into her or have her slide down on you." She motioned the guard to push him forward and Ilsa's legs were forced to spread so he could come under her and she was lowered to straddle him. He could instantly feel the heat of her bodies forced desire as she was forced to grind against him by Medusa, who pushed and rocked her hips forward. Ilsa let out a loud startled moan. She tried to cover it up with a cry of disgust, her ody shaking as her hips moved of their own accord as he growled deep in his throat.

Medusa laughed before she reached down and took Guerrero's tip and rubbed it against Ilsas nub of sensitive flesh, causing her to let out a surprised scream and groan. The sounds she was making made him throb faster than his blood flow could keep up with as he rocked his hips up. This was wrong, dude! This was Ilsa! His 'boss!' The woman Chance cared about! Chance! His best friend who he swore to protect! He shouldnt be getting hard for her, even with the effect of the lotion he should-! His thoughts were slammed to a halt as Ilsa was suddenly and harshly lowered onto him, his length and width pushing up into her and being buried until their waists touched.

Ilsa let out a cry of shock at the sudden penetration and Guerrero wanted to howl at the wet and warm sensation of her wrapped around his neediness. He shook as he, without being able to hold back anymore, thrust up and choked back a groan as her walls gripped him and pulsed around him. It was... Dude it was very heavenly feeling. His brain shut-down almost as Medusa grasped Ilsa's hips and started to force her to move, swirling them up and down. Ilsa cried and whimpered, throwing her head back and shuddering. Guerrero growled and grit his teeth at the wonderful sensation.

It was wrong. This was wrong... But fuck did it feel good! It was wonderful. She was so wet and warm and maybe she wasn't welcoming mentally, but her body wanted to swallow him up. He groaned and rolled his head back as she rode him in a way he never though Ilsa Pucci would be capable of. Each stroke was sending his aching need over the edge. He grunted as Medusa speed her hips up. Guerrero could see that she was grinning and could see that Ilsa was doing more of the grinding and thrusting than she was, her breast bouncing wildly.

Her mouth was wide and saliva pooled from her mouth as she gasped and wined as he was forced up into her. Her hands clawed loudly at their restraints as she suddenly, desperately, wrapped her legs around him and the chair, her body wanting more contact as she began to grind her nub against his length. She was spinning out of control. Her body was shaking so hard he could feel it vibrating through him as he started to become taut and his pulse rising. Shit! He was going to – Without a condom – Fuck! He mashed his teeth so hard he though he cracked a tooth as she exploded and he followed right behind her, emptying himself inside her.

His body arched and his hands curled up so hard into a fist, his nails broke skin and he could feel blood pooling from his hands. Ilsa was panting and shaking above him as she tried to slouch. Medusa, with a sadistic glint, reached forward and grabbed at Ilsa's blindfold. "You should be able to look into the eyes of man who made you cum, Ilsa," Medusa laughed as their eyes locked. Ilsa's face became a mask of horror and Guerrero's steely blue eyes full of rage and uncontrollable needy lust.

Ilsa never took her eyes off Guerrero as she was lifted off of him and untied before dragged roughly away, a gag being wrapped around her mouth as well before Ames was dragged to her feet. Unlike Ilsa, she was turned away from him and her hands remained tied behind her back. She was forced to straddle him facing forward. Ames tried to lean her head forward and bite the thug, but a mouth gag was wrapped around her, leaving her sightless and mute. She was forced down on him like Ilsa, and like last time Medusa didn't give him time to recover before Ames's walls were gripping him with an iron like hold.

Ames let out a muffled moan as Medusa pushed her by her shoulders, forcing her down on him as he shook and thrust up, causing her to bounce up and bepushed back down by Medusa, who roughly had her grinding on him. The new pace and friction were rough but sensual as Ames's hands clawed at her restraints and grazed his stomach as well.

His mind seemed to snap as be began to inwardly scream in rage and lust. An animalistic need was growing inside him. He was drenched in sweat and he wanted to reach out and grab Ames's hips and make her move faster, to push her on the ground and plow into her. All his holding back with Ilsa was gone. He wanted to take them both and bend them over and go. No longer was he totally full of common sense and decency and knowledge. Right now all he wanted to do was fuck, fuck, fuck. Right now he was an animal and he could give a damn about anything else.

Ames's speed kicked up and he thrust back now. Was this the effect of the Aphrodite Blood? This wasn't him. A small, almost distant part of him was telling him to focus and control himself; that this wasn't good and he needed to fucking snap out of it! But the louder side, the animal, roared at him as he let out a muffled snarl and released himself into Ames as she clenched around him with her release, crying out before falling forward to the ground and off him.

Ames's blindfold was ripped from her as well and like Ilsa she was left mortified and confused. His eyes were no longer jut lust. They were a needy. He was yanking at his restraints hard enough to break his wrist or ankles now. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He was growling and snarling like an animal now, as Ames and Ilsa clutched themselves and stared at him, shaking as they shifted on the ground.

"You want more, Guerrero?" Medusa asked, lowering down beside him to whisper in his ear. He panted and growled, unable to talk with the gag around his mouth. Medusa looked at the guards and her thugs and nodded at them before they all removed their guns and cocked them on and ready. Medusa smiled and casually reached down and began to release Guerrero's feet. He tried to move forward towards them, but was still unable to move before Medusa stood and walked behind him to free his hands.

He pushed himself forward from the chair and ripped off his gag. As soon as he was free he realized, with the help of a loud cry from an inner, sane, voice, he could save them all now! That was long enough for him to punch Medusa hard enough to break her nose and possibly a few teeth, knocking her to the ground before he ran at the guards as they aimed to shoot at him, taking them down by snapping their necks and grabbing their guns to go for the other thugs.

His reflexes weren't as fast from his body still shaking with that animalistic want, almost getting him shot in the arm and even the chest, before he rounded on Medusa who sat up and stared at him with wide eyed and a totally insane grin as she laughed. Guerrero snarled and pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting her head as she cried out her brother's name before falling back to the floor. He breathed heavily, the stench of blood and sex and disinfectants clogging his nose as he dropped the gun held in his numb hands.

"G-Guerrero," Ames gasped out behind him. He didn't want to look, afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back with the Aphrodite Blood still pumping through him and the lotion still making him as hard as a rock. He shuddered and turned slowly. Ilsa and Ames were shaking and staring at him with their own want. The drug wasn't going to wear off soon and all their bodies were crying out for each other. "Please, Mr. Guerrero," Ilsa whispered as her and Ames stared at him, both with pleading looks.

They wanted him to... He couldn't! But he wanted to. The Blood was in his system now and he... He... Guerrero shook his head and shut down the rational side of himself. He walked to them and reached out and nodded, groaning as they both, wanting contact each went and drew his length to their mouth, both licking and sucking as his vision whitened and the animal took over again.

… **And that's it... Yeah... Random... Odd... I know.. .Don't care xD It was just a outta noweher thing and I regret nothing of it... For now :P**


End file.
